


through the night

by minslov



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Makeover, One Shot, Prom, Shoplifting, Stargazing, Wishes, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minslov/pseuds/minslov
Summary: “Hyung, I’m here to ask you a favor. L-Like you don’t have to do it, it’s just I’m tired of this. I’m tired of being the weak one, always hiding in the shadows and crying over something while everyone else shines. I deserve to shine too.”“You already shine the brightest”, Daniel had wanted to say, but he let those words die before he could speak and instead, he settled with a polite nod, signaling Jihoon to go on as he had Daniel’s entire attention.“I-I wanted to do some things. It’s the last night today, before I lose this. Before I lose this chance of doing some things I’ve always wanted to do as a student. There’s the fact that I could go to the prom alone tonight and regret that decision, or I can do this with you and remember this last day till the end.”“I like how you think, Jihoon-ssi”, said Daniel, smile never leaving his lips.;or, where jihoon has some wishes and daniel takes it upon him to make sure they’re all completed by the end of the night.





	through the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soymilkism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilkism/gifts).



> [ 1 ] this is my first time writing nielwink to be honest, and i never expected myself to do this. 
> 
> [ 2 ] i haven’t proofread this as i completed writing this in a day so my apologies if there are any errors or typos! 
> 
> [ 3 ] i’m going to link some pictures in the ending notes for a better visualisation of jihoon’s look. 
> 
> [ 4 ] i’m sorry if i’m not right about the hair dye color i’m not sure what that shade is to be called skdjdj 
> 
> ★
> 
> this one’s for my moonlight, mai . hi my best friend <3 happy birthday to you, i’m sorry i’m so late but i wanted to make sure that your gift was completed so i worked on this since yesterday ! but what i want to say to u is i love u so much this is just something which i hope makes u smile because i can never thank you enough for coming into my life . you’re my heart beat, my happiness and i lov you with my entire heart . happy birthday once again lovie <3

It was the sound of his phone ringing that broke Daniel from his deep slumber. As the sleep still clouded over his consciousness, his hands fumbled in order to reach for the source of sound that was disturbing his sleep. Finally when his hands landed on the phone, he swiftly picked up the call with a familiar motion of his fingers with his eyes barely open.

“Hyung.”

At the sound of the familiar voice on the other side of the phone, Daniel’s eyes jolted open as he tossed around his covers to finally sit up straighter. He rubbed his eyes, to adapt better to the sunlight filtering into his room through the curtains that were already withdrawn, probably because he must’ve forgotten to close them the previous day. He had almost forgotten about the ongoing call, but the voice spoke again, once again making him regain his senses.

“Niel hyung, are you there?”

“Ah, yeah I am”, said Daniel, sleep lacing his words as a yawn escaped his lips. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him, and realised that he was going to get a good scolding for waking up so late. But after all, it wasn’t his fault that he was a heavy sleeper now was it?

“I should’ve known you would still be sleeping.”

Daniel nodded his head at that, agreeing with the other’s accusation, not noticing the playful bitterness in other’s voice at all. 

“I am awake now, thanks to you,'' he said in an annoyed voice, as he once again plopped on his pillows, burying his face into it, as his body still rejected the need to get up, sleeping seemed more desirable.

“That’s better because I’m coming over and you better open up the door. Also, make sure to get ready, we have to go somewhere”

Before he could even protest further about the self invitation that the other had presented to himself, the call was disconnected leaving Daniel to groan into the pillow as he refused to leave his bed no matter what. 

He must’ve fallen asleep again because he once again woke up to the noise, except this time it was the loud banging on his door that scared the hell out of him, making him lose all the sleep inside him as he rushed over to the door in a hurry, nearly tripping over as he untangled himself from the covers.

“I’m coming!,” he screamed although it was probably wasn’t even audible to the person standing at his door.

Just before opening the door, Daniel ran a hand through his hair, hoping to make them look presentable enough to support his argument saying that he definitely hadn’t fallen asleep back again after he had been strictly ordered on the phone to dress up and get ready for something, which by the way he didn’t know what it was.

As soon as he unlocked the door, the shorter boy on the other side was quick enough to bust it open and stand there angrily as his face demanded an explanation from Daniel.

“I had been knocking for ten minutes”, Jihoon said in a calm tone, which was passive aggressive enough for Daniel to know he was in trouble.

It was usual for Daniel to be on the receiving end of Jihoon’s complaints about him not being enough responsible as he should be as a hyung, but he also didn’t fail to notice the little smiles that Jihoon thought he successfully hid between his frown. Afterall, Daniel was Jihoon’s best friend, and he knew the younger boy loved him no matter how much he pretended that wasn’t true. 

He just turned to Jihoon and smiled, the innocent kind that a child flashes at his parents when he has been caught red handed but still tries to get away from the scolding. Since there was so response from Jihoon to Daniel’s “puppy smile”, he almost expected that he had failed this time to get away but just then he saw Jihoon’s lips lift up and curve into a smile and it was at that, that his smile got wider himself.

Knowing that the situation had already been resolved, Daniel moved to close the door and pushed Jihoon inside leading him to the same bedroom which Jihoon knew the way of by heart, but still that didn’t mean Daniel was going to stop doing what he was. 

“Are you feeling better now?”

Daniel knew that bringing up everything as soon as they had the chance to slip into a proper conversation wasn’t the best idea, but his mouth had no filter, he would like to think because the words had slipped out without him realising. 

Sure, a part of him did regret saying what he did but he would be lying if he denies how another part of him was curious of how Jihoon had been holding up since the last twenty four hours when he’d last visited the boy. And then there was this another tiny part inside him, maybe not that small, which still wanted to punch the boy who broke Jihoon’s heart.

It had been a week since he had rushed to the park, at the sound of hearing Jihoon’s sobs on call asking him to hurry up. He didn’t know what it was about, but he did know that the reason wasn’t important. What was important was the little boy’s happiness so he had just walked in and as soon as he caught sight of the boy slumped in one of the chairs, with tears streaming down his face, he had rushed in to envelop the other in a hug. There weren’t any words exchanged for about an hour, but Daniel didn’t mind as his warm hands wrapped around Jihoon’s small cold ones, trying to warm up the other and calm him down.

Daniel had spent countless nights being on the phone with the other where he would go on and on about how perfect Dongmin was, and how the popular senior would probably never notice him and on some nights, Daniel even fell asleep but Jihoon never realised. He always wanted them to stop, to stop Jihoon from obsessing over this average guy who wasn’t even that special, just a little pretty that’s all but when they did change, Daniel didn’t like it at all. 

Daniel had expected the change to be for the better, but instead what he got was a crying Jihoon in the middle of the night every day, saying that it was his fault for not being good enough for Dongmin to take him to prom. Every time the older boy would tell him it wasn’t on him to be blamed for this, and it was instead Dongmin who was a dickhead for playing with his feelings but he doesn’t know if Jihoon ever heard him as he choked on his sobs and tears.

“Yeah”, a moment of silence surrounded them as Jihoon fumbled with his words, but Daniel waited not rushing him and instead laid his hands on the other’s shoulders as if transferring some confidence in the other to go ahead. “I-I’m a lot better, especially now that I realised the truth.” His voice was quieter than when he had started but Daniel’s ears were always quick enough to catch Jihoon’s voice. Maybe that was because Jihoon’s voice was their favorite. 

“And what’s that, Jihoonie?”

“You were right hyung, I can’t just sit around and waste the last days of college that I will never get to experience again over a boy who never cared for me.”

A faint smile took over Daniel’s expressions as he nodded contently, pride rushing in his chest as he was happy that Jihoon had finally accepted his words, and his attempts weren’t futile. It was good to hear Jihoon speak up for himself instead of bringing himself down, and Daniel just loved how every word that Jihoon had said warmed up his heart. 

“Exactly, Jihoonie. That’s exactly what’s the truth.”

Jihoon’s smile was hesitant at that, but as his eyes landed on Daniel’s, it grew brighter and there was no way in hell that Daniel could deny that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had missed it for the last week as the other boy barely even spoke let alone smile but now here he was, in his full glory once again.

Jihoon detached himself from Daniel’s arms resting on his shoulders as he moved to sit on the bed that Daniel had rushed to make but had failed, and he looked at the other. The hesitance was evident in his gaze, but he soon broke through it probably after reminding himself that it was just his best friend, not someone who would judge him. So he continued, words finally hitting Daniel’s ears once again, and him being elated because of how strong the other boy was.

“Hyung, I’m here to ask you a favor. L-Like you don’t have to do it, it’s just I’m tired of this. I’m tired of being the weak one, always hiding in the shadows and crying over something while everyone else shines. I deserve to shine too.”

“You already shine the brightest”, Daniel had wanted to say, but he let those words die before he could speak and instead, he settled with a polite nod, signaling Jihoon to go on as he had Daniel’s entire attention. 

“I-I wanted to do some things. It’s the last night today, before I lose this. Before I lose this chance of doing some things I’ve always wanted to do as a student. There’s the fact that I could go to the prom alone tonight and regret that decision, or I can do this with you and remember this last day till the end.”

“I like how you think, Jihoon-ssi”, said Daniel, smile never leaving his lips. 

And that’s how Jihoon knew that he had Daniel in on this one, that he was here for him even through the day which was probably going to be the craziest one out of all those that they had spent together. 

“★”

“I just can’t believe you’ve never shoplifted. Are you sure you’re not mistaken?”

“You make it sound like it’s bad!”

“Not bad, but weird! How did you never shoplift? Not even as a child?”

Daniel was quick enough to drive Jihoon up to the nearest supermarket as soon as the younger had presented the request. He didn’t know why, and he didn’t question why they were heading to that place first thing in the morning but he knew he had promised Jihoon to stay by his side, and that means he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Minutes after the boys had arrived to the said place, Daniel had waited for Jihoon to get out of the car but the other never did. Instead, he just sat there staring at his hands as his fingers played with his hoodie string. It was Daniel’s hand that stopped him and forced him to look upward and face the other. 

“Now what?”

“Well, you see…”

“Jihoonie, you know you don’t have to hesitate.”

“I know, I know! It’s just— I’ve just— Shoplifting!”

“What?”, Daniel had said, the confusion evident on his face. 

“Ah, you heard it right. That’s the first thing on the list! Shoplifting. I’ve never done it before.” 

Jihoon looked embarrassed as he once again withdrew to himself. The car was silent, no words being exchanged as Jihoon’s confidence slowly started fading away but the tense atmosphere was soon broken by the sound of Daniel’s laughter filling Jihoon’s ears causing him to look up at the boy with a frown.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“I’m not— I’m not laughing at you!”, Daniel said in the middle of his laughing fit, trying to keep his words firm and stable but evidently failing.

“You literally are!”, Jihoon’s lips turned into a pout as he turned to face away from his best friend. 

And after that, it was harder to get Jihoon out of the car but then it was Daniel after all, so in the end they were indeed standing in the aisle with different products surrounding them.

“Oh my god, I can’t do this”, Jihoon’s words were shaky and Daniel knew he was genuinely nervous, but that somehow just made him fonder of the younger boy at that moment. 

Jihoon was standing with a box of cup noodles in his hands, with his eyes wandering around to inspect his surroundings for someone who could probably catch them, and his hands shaking harder with every possible second. 

“Just calm down, and hide it already!”, whisper-yelled Daniel into Jihoon’s ear, nearly making him jump and earning a smack on his arm.

“I’m sorry if I’m not experienced as you are with this.”

“You make it sound like I’m always shoplifting!”

“Maybe you do! That’s why you’re so unphased by this! Oh my god, my best friend is a thief,” said Jihoon as he gasped in fake surprise.

“I’m not a thief, stupid. I’m just not a coward!”

“You did not just call me a coward, Kang Daniel.”

“I think I just did.”

It was probably another half an hour before the two finally walked out of the supermarket doors, with both of the boys’ expressions being quite unreadable. Daniel walked in front, heading up to the car and unlocking in a split second, while Jihoon’s hand was wrapped around a candy bar and the other holding a shopping bag. 

“I can’t believe you”, was the first thing Daniel said, as he turned the key around in order to turn the ignition on, his eyes still not meeting Jihoon’s who tried focusing on the view outside the window instead of his ears that were slowly turning read as the embarrassment caught up to him.

“I did it.”

“You’re so embarrassing.”

“I did it!”

“I can’t believe that you actually did that.”

“I did shoplift!”

“A candy bar, Jihoon. You shoplifted a candy bar!”

“And what about it?!”

“You shoplifted a candy bar of $1 while you bought stuff that cost $12. I don’t—”

“That still counts as shoplifting! Tell me if I’m wrong!”, Jihoon said, as he wanted sank deeper into the car seat, the candy bar in his hand feeling a lot heavier than it should. 

“You’re not—”

“Well then, start driving already! We have a lot more things to do.”

“★”

When Daniel had followed Jihoon’s instructions for the road to take, he certainly hadn’t expected to be back to square one, right from where they started. 

“That’s kinda my place again, don’t you think?”

Instead of getting an answer to his question, all Daniel got was Jihoon walking out of the car and to the door of his house again, except this time that wasn’t something which was going to get Daniel in trouble for the second time that day.

“Open it, fast!” 

Previously Daniel had been fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one, but his attempts ceased at Jihoon’s words which clearly directed him to do the opposite. 

“You know what, I’m not opening it till you tell me why we’re back to my place,” Daniel said calmly, which was surprising itself to Jihoon as he showed no sign of annoyance for the younger boy, just curiosity. 

“Will you just open it first?”

“No.”

“Niel Hyuuuung!”, Jihoon said in a whiny voice, being done with Daniel’s rejection, his lower lip once again jutting out into a pout. 

“No ‘Niel hyung’ this time, Jihoonie.”

Daniel probably thought that he had won this one, and that Jihoon would give him an answer easy but he was proved wrong soon enough when Jihoon shook his head at Daniel and instead headed over to the car once again. For a second, Daniel thought that the younger boy was going to drive away but instead Jihoon soon emerged back, now holding the spare keys in his hands that Daniel had completely forgotten about. 

“You can’t just walk into my house!”

“Watch me,” was all Jihoon said, as he twisted the key in the lock, unlocking the door and heading straight towards Daniel’s room without turning back to look at the frown on the older’s face. 

“Jihoon—”, Daniel had begun but he knew he really wasn’t going to get an answer this time too, so he stopped himself from just getting ignored again and instead followed the boy into the house.

It was when Jihoon had finally plopped down on the bed, that he patted the bed beside him signaling Daniel to sit next to him. Daniel did as he was told, his eyes never moving away from Jihoon as he watched the other dig into the shopping bag filled with things that Jihoon had picked out a while before. After seconds of anticipation eating up Daniel, he finally saw Jihoon pull out a packet out of the bag. It was the ash gray colored hair dye that Jihoon had bought earlier, one that Daniel didn’t understand why. 

“I want to dye my hair.”

Oh, was all Daniel could think of as images of a Jihoon with ash gray color hair poured into his head. He was shocked, because Jihoon was the typical simple boy who had never dyed his hair or wore sweater paws everyday, looking tinier than he was, which was actually very opposite to Daniel who changed his hair color and looks nearly every month. To hear, that Jihoon wanted to try something new out, Daniel didn’t know if he was happy or afraid. 

“You, Park Jihoon, want to dye your hair?”, he couldn’t help himself. He had to ask for confirmation, making sure that he had heard the boy right. 

“What’s so shocking about that?”, Jihoon said, as he gasped showing as if he was hurt by Daniel’s reaction. 

“You’re really asking me that!”

“Yeah, you’re right. I know it’s weird but everyone does it so why shouldn’t I? You do it all the time too!”, said Jihoon as his eyes landed on Daniel’s hair which was colored blonde this time, a little simpler than the last one but it looked gorgeous on him. 

“Ofcourse you should try it, Jihoonie! But why start with ash gray though, it isn’t such a general color, you know?”

Jihoon nodded at that, acknowledging the fact that Daniel indeed was right about that one. Many people tried onto the common colors like blonde or red, when they try it for the first time but here Jihoon was with his mind set on ash gray, a quote unusual color. 

“I-I know, and I’ve thought quite a lot about this, believe me. But everytime I just ended up at ash gray.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Um, yeah, I mean not really but it’s just—”, a sigh escaped Jihoon’s lips as he fumbled with his words. “I thought about all the hair colors you’ve had and it’s just that silver suited you the most. I don’t mean to say that the other colors looked bad, I really don’t! It’s just that ash gray looked the prettiest.”

Jihoon probably didn’t see the little smile that caught onto Daniel’s lips since he avoided the older boy’s gaze completely by staring into thin air, but he was soon enough to focus back on him when he felt a hand touching his and slowly slipping out the packet of hair dye from his hands. 

“Then let’s get started, shall we?” 

After an hour of sitting still, as Daniel’s experienced hands worked on Jihoon’s hair, the boy finally slipped out of the bathroom still wearing one of Daniel’s flannels that he had borrowed before because he didn’t want to ruin his own outfit. 

He was scared to stare into the mirror, and had avoided looking at it when Daniel had cheerfully chirped “It’s done!” because all that Jihoon could think of was what if it looked bad. 

He played with the corner of the black flannel, his eyes not lifting up to look at basically anything when he felt hands gripping his arms and turning him around in a swift motion. Then there he was, facing Daniel even though he wanted to run away from there as fast as he could. 

“You look beautiful,” Daniel said. His words were calm, as if in an attempt to calm down Jihoon. 

A tear slipped down Jihoon’s cheek as he shook his head at the compliment, knowing that Daniel was just saying it because he was his best friend after all that’s what best friends do. “I do not,” he murmured in a small voice. 

“You’re right, you do not,” This caused Jihoon to look up to him finally, confusion etched into his expressions and even though a little part of him was glad that Daniel was saying the truth, the other part inside him broke to shatters but nonetheless Daniel continued. “Instead, you look the prettiest!”

Jihoon wanted to protest again, but he couldn’t as Daniel lead him to the mirror in the room, making the smaller boy stand in front of it, and him himself standing behind the other making sure that Jihoon wouldn’t run off.

When Jihoon realised that he didn’t quite have a choice, he finally lifted his eyes up to stare at the boy who stared back at him, causing him to gasp. His hair was ash gray indeed, and it didn’t look as bad as he had expected. Instead, it might’ve just made him look a bit better than he had imagined. 

“See? You agree with me too!”, Daniel’s words were energetic and loud, as he spoke right again Jihoon’s ears. That did the trick, breaking Jihoon from the stance and as he finally stopped staring into the mirror, he turned around to engulf Daniel into a hug. 

“Thank you so much! This looks amazing, Niel hyung! Thank you!”

Daniel just giggled as he hugged the smaller boy back, as his one hand ruffled Jihoon’s hair. 

“You’re such a baby,” Daniel said.

Jihoon withdrew from the hug at that, and looked at him with a much more serious look on his face as he tries to look stern. 

“And that’s exactly what we have to change next.”

“★”

“What do you mean you want to stop looking like a baby? You are a baby! My little baby Jihoon!”, Daniel said as if he was offended personally by Jihoon’s request. 

Jihoon stared at Daniel with disgust, clearly stating that he was no one’s baby, he was an adult and he wanted to look like one. 

Daniel just stood there, afterall he couldn’t imagine a Jihoon without sweaterpaws or suspenders or cute oversized clothes. It was as if that made Jihoon look like Jihoon and to think that he would want to change that about himself was absurd to Daniel. But then he couldn’t say no to it since it was Jihoon’s decision about what he wore and in the end, it wasn’t the first different think about Jihoon that day. The younger boy kept surprising Daniel every second, and no matter how much Daniel tried to deny it, he knew it was a bit exciting. 

“Come on now, make me look like one of those hot fuckboys!”

“Oh dear god, don’t ever say that again.”

Jihoon’s makeover had started off firstly with Daniel and him inspecting every piece of clothing in Daniel’s closet, searching for clothes that were small enough for Jihoon and would make him look ‘not adorable’, which according to Daniel wasn’t really possible. The bed that they earlier sat on was completely filled with different clothes, and none of them made any efforts to tidy up even a bit. 

Finally, they ended up choosing an all black outfit because according to Jihoon, “black is an intimidating color, so it does half of the job already!”. Daniel had recognized the outfit as one that he hadn’t worn in months but he would be wrong if he said that the outfit would complement Jihoon a lot. He was surprised that he had never thought about that before, but he soon blamed Jihoon’s cuteness for that. 

Jihoon nearly skipped on his way to change into the clothes, excitement evident in his moves which made Daniel believe that maybe it wasn’t too much of a change at last because Jihoon was still Jihoon at the end of the day, no matter what. 

It was minutes before Jihoon stepped out, now dressed in a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which Daniel thought was in an attempt to look a bit more intimidating and he had to admit it worked, because damn Jihoon did look hot. He also wore black ripped jeans which complimented Jihoon’s proportions, and making him shine in a light that was completely unfamiliar but yet enchanting.

It was hard for Daniel to look away from how perfectly his clothes fitted onto Jihoon’s body. He ran his eyes from Jihoon’s head to toe, taking in every detail that he could but Jihoon must’ve felt shy under his gaze as a blush crept on his cheeks and he cleared his throat making sure Daniel was focusing on his words now. 

“So how does it look?”

It looked gorgeous, Daniel knew that but he also knew that something was missing. He couldn’t think what it was but once his eyes shifted back to meet Jihoon’s, it suddenly occurred to him.

He rushed to his closet once again, ruffling through his still, much to Jihoon’s confusion. Soon he emerged back into Jihoon’s sight, his hands now holding a black choker. 

Jihoon’s lips pursed into a line as he wordlessly took the choker from Daniel’s hands and moved to stand in front of the mirror, putting the choker carefully on. It took him longer than Daniel expected, but he knew it was Jihoon’s first time putting it on so instead of asking him to be quick, he moved to stand in front of him, his hands guiding Jihoon’s to tie it properly around his neck. 

As soon as it was done, a smile spread on Daniel’s lips as he looked at Jihoon and knew that it was complete now. Jihoon himself looked surprised at his appearance as he stared into the mirror, probably for the tenth time that day which was more than he did in a week but it was hard to argue because Daniel did really make him look his best. 

He turned to face Daniel who stood by him, giving him a small nod indicating that it was exactly what he wanted, probably even better than that. 

Next part of the makeover was soon to begin, as Daniel forced Jihoon to sit on a chair as he pulled out different cosmetics out of drawer. Jihoon looked unsure but Daniel was quick enough to calm him down, saying that he promised to make him look hot so he’s just trying his best at that. 

Daniel was careful as he worked on Jihoon’s features, his hands not shaking at all. It was if he was scared that Jihoon was an art piece that he could ruin, so he tried to be as steady as he could, putting in only the best into the boy. 

Jihoon didn’t pay much attention to what Daniel did, because he trusted the other to do good only but he did notice when Daniel applied the eyeliner bolder than he usually does, but it seemed to go well with his look. He could say the same about the smoky eyes that Daniel had spent minutes on. 

Next the older boy moved to accentuate Jihoon’s lips, as he pulled out a shade of lipstick which made Jihoon’s lips look prettier than they usually did and the gloss that made them shinier. Jihoon doesn’t know how Daniel is so good at this, but it shouldn’t be much of a surprise when Daniel’s pulling on beautiful looks every day. 

Soon enough, with Jihoon focusing on nothing and everything, the makeover was soon completed with Daniel moving to get a pair of black boots for Jihoon to wear. Jihoon didn’t knew if they were the right choice but he trusted Daniel as he had for the previous moments and put them on, without any arguments. 

In the end, he had to agree that Daniel had indeed kept up with his promise to make Jihoon look hot. The younger boy no longer looked like the adorable little kid that he used to, instead he looked deadly and that made him giggle. 

“You did such a good job!”

“You think?”

“Yes! I absolutely love this, hyung.”

Daniel was glad that he had succeeded. He felt different as he looked at Jihoon now looking like he had never before, but he blamed this on the success that he had achieved. It was just that he was happy that he had successfully pulled off a nice look for Jihoon, yeah that was it. 

“★”

“Now don’t tell the next new thing you want to do is breaking and entering, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon giggled at that, “As tempting as that sounds, I just thought of something else to do.”

“What do you mean ‘just thought’?”

“This wasn’t on my to-do list, but now that I’m doing all this, why not just do that too.” 

Daniel, being a hyung, should’ve probably tried to tell Jihoon to be more careful but seeing this new side of Jihoon that he didn’t even know existed, he couldn’t help but be intrigued to see more of this. 

“And what’s that?”

“Crashing prom!” 

Daniel scoffed at Jihoon’s suggestion as he was in disbelief. Jihoon had done all this because he didn’t want to spend a lonely night at the prom and to think he would want to go back there again after doing all this was completely stupid to him. 

“I know you’re thinking that this sounds stupid, but I don’t wanna miss prom because of that stupid dumbass. Instead I want to go and rub it in his face that I can enjoy without him too.”

Jihoon had said that passionately, but that didn’t budge Daniel. He was still adamant on not going to a dumb event just to piss off someone. 

“Come on, you can be my date!”

The frown on Daniel’s face was fought off by a grin, but suddenly he didn’t find the courage inside him to say no to Jihoon’s offer. Going to prom sounded better.

“I don’t have a tux, and I’m not definitely not renting one one hour before,” was what he said instead. 

“Who said we’re going in tuxes! Just pull out any outfit, we’re being rebellious today anyways”, Jihoon said as he ended his sentence with a wink directed at Daniel. 

Daniel shook his head at Jihoon’s childishness but still moved to inspect the clothes that lay all across the room, now searching for an outfit for his own self. 

Exactly after an hour, both the boys were standing outside the entrance to the event they both had wanted to avoid days ago but here they were, willingly. Daniel was dressed in a more fancy outfit than Jihoon had expected him to, but the boy still complemented Jihoon. 

Maybe it was to be blamed on the new look he had on, or maybe it was Daniel’s presence by his side but Jihoon didn’t feel that intimidated anymore by the idea of going into the social event he had despised just hours ago. Instead, now he was confident and determined to prove that he wasn’t someone to hide away. 

And that’s why he blamed it on that confidence, because he couldn’t think of any other explanation as to why his hand moved to wrap around Daniel’s as both the boys walked into the place with it’s every corner decorated. Daniel himself looked surprised by Jihoon’s action but must’ve decided to play along, since he didn’t jerk his hand off. 

Usually Daniel was the one leading the way in social situations, but for the first time, it was Jihoon who scanned the place for the familiar boy he had avoided since a week with Daniel following him at his heels. 

It was a few minutes and Daniel was annoyed already, just running around the place in circles. He was about to stop Jihoon and ask him if this is what he meant by enjoying prom, but he swallowed his words back in when he his landed on Dongmin dancing in front of them, with a girl pressed against himself, probably too close than she should be. 

He looked at Jihoon to make sure his best friend hadn’t seen what he just did, but instead he discovered Jihoon staring at the couple the same way he did, except his expression was quite more unreadable. Wordiness grew over Daniel as he turned Jihoon to face him, instead of looking at the hurtful sight. He expected to see tears welling up in the other’s eyes like it had been every time someone had mentioned Dongmin to him, but instead it wasn’t quite that way. 

Instead of bolting out of the place, Jihoon walked closer to Daniel, a hand slipping back in his, and the other finding its way to place itself on Daniel’s shoulder. It took a minute to realise what Jihoon was actually doing, and when he did realise it, he gripped Jihoon’s hand back, making the hold tighter and his other hand slipping to place itself on Jihoon’s waist. 

Daniel hadn’t expected to dance but he was no one to refuse if Jihoon wanted to, so it wasn’t a surprise when a minute later, both of them swayed their bodies to the familiar music in a synchronised manner. Daniel realised that Jihoon was a better dancer than he had ever allowed Daniel to realise, and that just made him want to make this more perfect. 

Both the boys calmly slipped into familiarity, as the stiffness from a moment before disappeared. The music changed into a calmer one and Jihoon laid his head on Daniel’s shoulder, his hair tickling Daniel’s neck. They were closer than before and Daniel could feel Jihoon’s breath but he didn’t push the other boy away, instead he just held him tighter. 

None of them spoke, and none of them kept record of how many songs they danced to like that but it was when Jihoon pulled away that Daniel felt himself finally slipping back into reality.

“I’m tired,” Jihoon said in a whisper, his voice barely audible amongst the loud music and voices. 

“You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah”, Jihoon said as he nodded, but just as Daniel was about to take his hand into his, Jihoon continued. “But can you get me a drink first?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

Daniel pushed through the uncooperative crowd to quickly grab Jihoon a drink. The memories from a moment before and the feeling of Jihoon’s body pressed against his still lingered in his head but he chose to ignore it, and instead made his way back to the boy in question. 

“Here you go—”.

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Jihoon with the boy he had always despised. Jihoon was once again with Dongmin, but this time they weren’t standing apart, instead Jihoon’s hand was in Dongmin’s just like it had been moments before in Daniel’s. 

A scoff escaped Daniel’s lips as a bitter smile took over his lips. Looked like someone had finally made their way back to the old way, Daniel thought. He wanted to walk out, the anger inside him telling him it was no point standing there staring at the two dancing. While, the possessiveness inside him made him want to snatch Jihoon away from the boy. 

He wanted to do what he thought was right. Passing on the glass of drink to a stranger he had never seen in his life before, Daniel wanted to head straight to Jihoon and whip him away from Dongmin’s grip. But he didn’t. Instead he just walked over to the two boys, standing there waiting for Jihoon to notice him and he finally did. 

A smile took over Jihoon’s lips at the sight of Daniel, and he pulled away from Dongmin who showed clear displeasure at the loss of contact but Jihoon didn’t look like he was paying any attention to it. Jihoon just linked his arms with Daniel and started walking towards the entrance that they had walked in hours ago, directing the boy to exit the place. 

Daniel, for a second, wanted to break his arm free from Jihoon and ask him what all of it was about but he didn’t. Instead, he just followed Jihoon wordlessly, the bitter feeling still lingering inside him.

It was dark when they stepped out, and the sky was painted with black clouds and little stars peeking through them. That somehow seemed to please Jihoon as he smiled while staring up at them. Daniel, on the other hand, felt that his joy for the entire night had been wrecked and he blamed it on the stupid prom and an even more stupid decision from Jihoon’s side.

“Looks like the perfect time for the last thing!”

“★”

Daniel had started fishing for the keys inside his jacket already, but Jihoon’s hands stopped him. The confusion must’ve been clear on his face because Jihoon soon giggled. 

“We’re walking.”

Daniel just nodded, asking no more questions about this which was unlike him. The silence bothered Jihoon, and he felt like he knew what it was about but he was scared to break it and be the first one to speak. Maybe Daniel had read his mind because he finally spoke up as their steps still moved together to whatever place Jihoon was taking them to. 

“Did you get back together with him?”

Jihoon knew it was coming, and that was somehow amusing as he smiled. But Daniel must’ve taken the smile the wrong way because he nodded his head at that.

“Ah, so you are!,” he said trying to sound as enthusiastic about as he could manage. 

“No! Who said that?”, Jihoon said in a hurry when he realised that Daniel had just assumed that. 

“You smiled when I asked you about it.”

“And apparently smiling means ‘yes, I’m back together with a douchebag’?”

Daniel stopped waking, making Jihoon to stop too when he realised and he turned around to face Daniel with confusion on his face. 

“But you were dancing with him,” said Daniel as a matter of factly, as if that was supposed to support his assumption. 

“I didn’t do it voluntarily though!,” Jihoon said when he realised what this was all about and how Daniel must’ve misinterpreted what he saw. “He came up to me and asked for a dance when you left, and he wouldn’t leave me alone when I said no.”

“Oh.”

“I told him how much of a dickhead he was, leaving me behind just because I wasn’t popular enough to take to prom and I told him I deserved better.”

The two boys had fallen back into walking and were now standing in the park that they had been to many times before when they had skipped classes, and Daniel realised how wrongly he had read the situation. 

“Oh, that’s— that’s brave of you, Jihoonie. You did the right thing, I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Jihoon didn’t wait for Daniel as he trusted the boy to follow him, and went to lay on the ground, letting the cold grass tickle him.

“This was it. Stargazing. I’ve always thought of doing this with someone that mattered to me but it just never happened.”

Daniel hummed in understanding as his eyes scanned the sky above for different clusters of stars, and trying to see if he could find a constellation by chance. 

“It’s pretty”, he said as his eyes landed on a thread of stars that seemed to form a shape he couldn’t quite gather, but adored. 

“It really is”, Jihoon agreed. 

Silence once again wrapped around them, but this time Jihoon took the initiative. He felt conscious as if the stars were all hearing what he would say, and maybe they were, but he just let the worry melt away as he turned his head to look at Daniel. 

“He asked me something when I said all that to him. I don’t think he meant that nicely, and in a mocking way, but he did ask me something.”

The sudden words from Jihoon’s side made Daniel skip a heart beat but he turned his head to face the other back in a second, now his eyes staring right into Jihoon’s. 

“He did?”

“Yeah, he asked me if you were that.”

“That?”, asked Daniel not understanding what Jihoon meant. 

“The better one for me.” 

Daniel’s heart suddenly skipped a beat again as he registered Jihoon’s words, his heart beat not racing too fast for his own good. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew he liked how it made him feel. Wild and vulnerable. 

“And what did you say?”

“I realised that maybe you were.”

Jihoon’s lips weren’t trembling in nervousness like they were a moment before, instead now they were painted with a shy smile. A smile that Daniel mirrored himself.

“Oh”, was all Daniel could say, the smile never leaving. 

“Yeah.”

Daniel was stupid, he realised at that moment when he just panicked and changed the topic without really meaning to. 

“S-So are all your wishes done now?”, he had tried to sound stable but his voice betrayed him, trembling.

“Actually, there’s one more.”

“What’s that?”

“To have my first kiss!”, Jihoon said as he moved closer to Daniel, his lips hovering over the other’s, still hesitant. 

Daniel had waited for it, to feel the softness take over him but it didn’t come. Instead, he felt Jihoon’s breath and realised that Jihoon still hadn’t closed the distance and must’ve hesitated. So, he nodded, encouraging the boy to go on but only if Jihoon hadn’t shut his eyes. 

So Daniel did what he had to. He closed the distance, crashing his lips against Jihoon’s, the smile never leaving them both as the kiss was desperate and rushed. Their teeth clashed against each other, and Daniel’s smile grew wider but none of them were ready to pull away from the softness of other’s touch. It was addicting, and Jihoon didn’t mind one bit getting drunk on the way Daniel tasted. 

It was long before they pulled apart, both gasping for air, and the shy smile being replaced with a more confident and euphoric one. The smile that Daniel thought made Jihoon look more beautiful than he did already. Jihoon’s lips were already red and swollen, probably from how long they had kissed for but that just somehow made Daniel want to go for it again. 

“I did keep up my promise of completing all your wishes,” said Daniel in a cheeky voice. 

“Not yet.”

“You have another one?”

“To have another kiss!”, giggled Jihoon through his words and that made Daniel laugh like a little child along with him. But their laughter was soon silenced when Jihoon rushed in this time to join their lips together, the kiss being calmer but still just as passionate as the moment before. 

“My wishlist wouldn’t mind if I added some more kisses to it, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this ! if you liked it please leave some kudos or comments to let me know <3  
> [my twitter!](http://twitter.com/minncasa)  
> [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/minncasa)
> 
> also ! here u go with pictures of jihoon’s look ! these are the best ones i could find <3  
> [★!](https://imageshack.us/user/minslov/liked)  
> 


End file.
